Konoha's Next Yellow Flash
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Naruto is raised out of the village and trained Kakashi, what happens when they return to the village?


**Konoha`s next yellow flash**

**Chapter one - Meeting **

One evening a young boy, no more than 4 years old was running through the streets of Konoha covered in cuts and blood, with a group of Shinobi and Civilians chasing him.

"Stop, Demon!"

"Don`t let him get away!"

"Kill him!" the young boy ignored the calls and continued running. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid to stop. He kept running until he was suddenly picked up by an ANBU in a dog mask, with silver spiky hair. The man jumped up onto the roof with the boy in his arms to keep him out of harm's way. The boy whimpered and struggled in the foreign man's arms.

"Hey, calm down Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." Dog said, while trying to stop him from falling from his grasp. The boy, Naruto shook his head and struggled more

"No! That`s what Cat said! He hurt me." Dog frowned behind his mask

(Cat was supposed to be watching and protecting Naruto, not hurting him)

"I`m sorry, Naruto I didn`t know, but if I had I would have stopped it." Naruto stopped his movements and looked up at Dog

"You called me Naruto." Dog frowned again

"Of course I did, that`s your name."

"No-one has ever called me by my name before, well besides the old man in the tower."

"The old man in the, tower?"

"Yes the one with the big hat."

"You mean the Hokage."

"Yes the old man in the big hat." Dog chuckled, but then stopped as he realised what time it was

"Naruto, why aren`t you at the orphanage?"

"Matron kicked me out, she said I was no longer welcome, and I could look after myself." Dog sighed

"Let`s go see the Hokage shall we?"

"Old man with big hat!" Dog chuckled and used the shunshin to get them to the Hokage`s office

"Hello Dog, Naruto what can I do for you this evening?" The Hokage asked

"Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, and was being chased through the streets."

"Oh no, well I`m sure we can find you somewhere to live Naruto."

"Actually Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could take care to Naruto outside of the village."

"I don`t know Dog."

"Hokage, you read the will, just as I did, this is what he wanted."

"I know but I`m not sure-"

"Me, wanna be with Dog." Naruto called out, making the pair chuckle

"He wants to go, and I will train him, and I will make sure he is back in the village before the Genin exam." The Hokage sighed

"Alright, take this for when you come back to the village, I will say you are on a long term mission." Dog nodded and took the scroll that was handed to him.

"Thank you Hokage."

"Bye old man with big hat." Naruto said as Dog carried him from the office via the window and travelled out of the village before walking on the track "So you're looking after me now?" Dog nodded

"Yes Naruto, you are my little brother after all."

"You're my Nii-san?"

"Yep, your father adopted me when I was younger so technically I'm your appointed carer, you should have been placed with me in the first place, but the council refused to for a reason you can't know yet and the Hokage thought I was a bit young at the time."

"But you're here now Nii-san."

"Yes, I am, and I'm not letting you go." Dog said before throwing Naruto slightly in the air and catching him and sitting him on his shoulders, making Naruto laugh

"Why is your hair grey?"

"It's not grey! It's silver."

"I say it's grey." Dog sighed

"If you say so Naruto."

"I also say Nii-san is old."

"Hey! I'm not old."

"Dog-Nii-san old!"

"You don't have to call me Dog, Naruto."

"Then what do I call you Nii-san?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake-Namikaze."

"Namikaze?"

"Yes, your father's name was Minato Namikaze."

"Otou-san was Hokage?"

"Yes he was."

"Why did no-one tell me?"

"Not a lot of people knew you were his son, and if you did know you might have been in danger."

"From the villagers?"

"No, from other villages, Otou-san had lots of enemies that would try to hurt him through his family."

"Oh...where are we going?"

"There is a place in the wave that as left to me by Otou-san, so we're going there, try get some sleep Naruto, it's a long trip."

"Okay, 'Kashi-Nii-san." Naruto said before laying his head on top of Kakashi's head.


End file.
